A technique for collecting, in a database, road information through various sensors in a vehicle to achieve a higher degree of drivability, economy, and safety based on collected road information in the database is disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent document No. 3022115.
The disclosure of the above patent document causes, while enabling an apparatus to be capable of controlling a vehicle control system in an accurate manner based on a utilization of road shape information that includes universal attributes of altitude, inclination, curvature and the like for setting a control target value of the vehicle control system, a problematic situation that the control of the vehicle control system can not be performed in the accurate manner due to susceptibility of vehicle information to an influence of a traffic flow when the vehicle information such as a vehicle speed, a power consumption amount, a fuel consumption amount is collected for setting the control target value of the vehicle control system.